


Warm Milk and Excedrin PM 热牛奶和止疼片

by alucard1771



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（ˉ﹃ˉ）<br/>和之前翻的SD＜＜旧习难改＞＞一样，睡姿一直是我的治愈点。标题是个可爱的比喻噢～<br/>小甜饼来啦，蛀牙警报～</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Milk and Excedrin PM 热牛奶和止疼片

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm Milk and Excedrin PM](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44680) by lazy_daze. 



**Warm Milk and Excedrin PM 热牛奶和止疼片**

Author：lazy_daze

  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: PG-13  
Wordcount: ~2,800  
A/N: Based loosely on the Joey/Ross 'nap partners' storyline in Friends. :D :D (So as you can imagine: this may just rot your teeth.)  
授权：有（见最末）  
原址：<http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/500690.html>

  
________________________  
  
  
  这一切都开始得动机相当单纯——你可以管它叫作＂环境造成的小事故＂。  
  Jared一直没有在白天打盹儿的习惯——他通常得花上很久才能安静下来真正地睡着，因此当大部分人有足够的时间拿来美美地小睡片刻，接着再准备开始工作的时候，Jared才刚刚开始犯起瞌睡。虽然搅乱睡眠规律会让Jared困得东倒西歪，可是比起在白天打个盹儿，他更乐意整夜不睡，等着第二天回归正常作息，所以他只是——总而言之，不是个打盹控。  
  Jensen却总是在打盹儿，短时间内就能像猫咪一样蜷成一团。休息结束时他老是睡眼惺忪地漫着步子离开他的拖车，但他总说这很好地恢复了他的精神。他经常一回到家倒头就睡，就这么＂扑通＂一声扑倒在沙发里闭上眼睛，二十分钟后一醒来，他就已经为度过这个晚上做好准备了（当然，是在那些他们回家足够早，早到还有一个晚上的日子里）。而Jared总是在晚餐后疲劳过度，头昏眼花，排除万难地吃完晚饭，一上床就睡死了过去。这就是他们的生活方式，只是他们同居后各自了解到的对方的诸多癖好之一。过去三年间，他们已和对方共度良久，而关于一个人的一些事，只有和他共同生活过，日日夜夜能见着面，一次次看对方整装待发或是放松下来，才能学到。Jensen在早上相当容易炸毛，在Jared看来这很滑稽，又像个秘密似的可爱。只是在晚上，Jared穿得很少的时候，他却恼人地平静温和。尽管如此，他们相处和睦，两人同栖在一个屋檐下，真的很和睦。这挺棒的。  
   第一次事故发生在一个特别特别劳累的工作日。俩人都在重新调整自己的时间表，试着找回适应感。第四季的拍摄强度似乎前所未有地高，不然就是Kripke正在随着拍摄进度的前进而逐渐变得越来越邪恶。Jared想，如果他们能拍到第十季，他就真得寻思寻思怎么在一天之内搞定三十个小时的拍摄进度了。  
   Jared一直＂东奔西跑＂，"哭"了快一整天，这两件事快把他给累趴下了。回家路上，虽然太阳还没下山，离躺床还早得很，他的眼皮却已经沉重得快要招架不住了。  
   他们终于到家了。Jensen打着哈欠伸着懒腰，拿脚尖蹭掉了靴子，叹息一声倒在沙发上，而此时Jared漫游到了厨房想去拿点儿喝的，也许他需要一点儿啤酒——他该死地太需要了。打着哈欠摇来晃去，他蹒跚地走着，在门框上绊了一跤，只好用单手扶在墙上稳住自己，忿忿地诅咒起来。  
   "Jared，你个傻蛋。"Jensen的声音从客厅传来，懒洋洋慢吞吞地，"摔倒前你还是先坐下吧。"  
   Jared把自己拖到了沙发上，在Jensen身边"扑通"地坐下，大长腿支棱了出去。脱掉靴子，他叹着气伸展着脚趾头。"Man，我累毙了。"说着，他向后靠去，翻过脑袋抵着沙发柔软的背。他只是闭个一会会儿的眼，他只想消除这种纯粹的疲劳。  
   后来他醒了过来，外面的天色已经完全黑了，房间里光影昏暗。他和Jensen都还在沙发上，但不像他模糊记得的那样并排坐着——现在，他们都平躺着，蜷缩在一块儿，腿都摆上沙发纠缠在了一起。Jensen的脑袋在Jared的下巴下面舒服地缩成一团，手臂松松地环抱着他的腰。枕头松软地垫着他的背，Jensen暖暖地贴在他的前面，Jared这辈子就没这么惬意过。  
   Jared咬了咬嘴唇。他真的应该伸展一下筋骨整理整理自己了。毕竟，一个人没法儿控制自己睡着之后干的事儿。但是现在，和他最要好的朋友靠近地，超舒服地躺在一起，不挪开可真有些奇怪，即使他真的心满意足到负罪感满怀。  
   他小声清了清嗓子，没想把Jensen吓一跳什么的。可Jensen还是"霍"地一下醒了过来。醒来时他小小地扭动了几下，睫毛在睡得微红的脸颊上方扑动，这导致Jared的胸口温暖情感丛生，而他只能把责任都怪罪到打盹儿诱发的笼统的幸福感上去。  
   Jensen恰好睁开了眼睛，然后他们对望了一会儿；Jensen睡意犹在地微笑着，开心地对着他直到他弄明白自己在朝着谁发笑，于是他愣住了。Jared吞咽了一下："额。"于是两人迅速地放开了对方，以一个客客气气的距离端坐在沙发两边。这让Jared觉得——事实上，很奇妙。他没有以往白天打了盹之后一定会来的昏昏沉沉、七歪八倒的感觉，他只觉得温暖、头脑清醒和内心平静。  
   "好吧！"Jensen有点说得太大声儿了，可就是不看向Jared，"我是不是该搞点晚餐？"  
   "好！晚餐！"Jared由衷地说着，他的脸小幅度地抽了抽。  
   那一整晚都有点儿尴尬，但是Jared觉得难以置信的知足，这太值得了。他伸伸四肢，在床上盖着被子紧紧抱着自己，困倦、平静而不是痛苦地疲惫，他很轻易地沉入了梦乡。  
  
\--  
  
  
   "卡！"Phil喊道，Jared揉着自己的眼睛，眨掉更多的眼泪。噢他真的受够了哭戏。  
   Jensen单手放在他的肩头，关心地看着他："你还好吗？"  
   "好极了，man。"他说着，并不是假话；他感觉很好。他只是厌烦了不得不像个提线木偶似的把感情变来变去。他的眼睛肿了，即使眼睫毛因为潮湿而纠在一起也还是觉得很干。他继续眨着眼睛，打起了哈欠。  
   "Come on，"Jensen说着，"到我拖车那儿去，我会在'火爆狂飙'「注：某游戏」上把你打得找不着北，给你点能对着哭鼻子的真家伙。"  
   Jared微笑起来："谢了，Man。"  
   除了拖车，Jared一点儿都没法把注意力放到游戏上。他只是——好吧，他累死了。拍戏压榨了他太多的气力，他实在是精疲力竭；不算上他之前根本不打盹儿，也不算上他和Jensen在一起的时候他会打个盹儿，他也只是想稍微闭一会会儿眼。  
   Jensen叹着气关掉了屏幕。"好吧，说呐。咋了？"  
   Jared假装想忽略，但是Jensen转过了眼珠子，Jared只能也叹了口气，说："好吧，我只是——"他咬住嘴唇，"那个－昨天。"  
   Jensen立刻一脸防备。  
   "我是说，我知道—那只是—我们都累了，噢管他是啥，可是，"Jared尴尬地伸手揉着头发，"那是我打过的最棒的盹儿。"「作者OS：还敢再说得再蠢点儿么大J！」  
   Jensen瞥了一眼拖车门，然后看回Jared。他拿一只手摩着自己的脸："我－是啊。我，额。我也是。我从没－从没觉得更放松过了。"他皱起了眉头。  
   Jared情不自禁地微微笑了起来："啊！我就知道！我、额、我们能不能、也许、我们能不能再来一次？"  
   Jensen忧心忡忡地飞快扫了他一眼。  
   Jared急急地继续说道："我是说，拜托，那只是－打个盹儿。那很不错，它能让我们更好地工作，man，精神焕发。Kripke会乐意让我们－"  
   Jensen点头："好吧，好吧。我是说，那只是－有益身心。睡饱的话。"他走到门那边，顿了一秒，锁上了它。他看向那个小小破破的沙发。"觉得我们睡得下吗？"他听起来很是怀疑。  
   "我们可以试试。"Jared热心提议。  
   他们还真试了，而这原本应该是很不舒服的。Jared的膝盖不得不抬高来配合姿势，Jensen的手肘危险地靠近他的肋骨，如果俩人中的谁深吸一口气，他们似乎就会双双滚下沙发。但是Jensen扭动着，靠得更近了，合衬地依偎着身边的人，好像抛掉了所有的拘谨，好像这么做恰如其分。Jared在心里耸了耸肩，用双臂圈住Jensen作为回应，移动到半靠着肩膀的姿势让Jensen双手双脚都能攀在他身上，脑袋枕着他的胸膛，然后他们开始补眠。  
   Jared被一阵持续的敲门声幽幽叫醒。暖和又放松，他挺想喊话让敲门者离开，好让自己的手臂在Jensen身上收得更紧，把他拉得更近，再会一下周公啥的。接着他慢慢地意识到他们还在拍戏，而且Jensen是他的朋友，是他能男子气概十足地拍着背，说着粗话的朋友，而这种近距离搂搂抱抱绝对不该感觉这么好的。他皱起眉毛摇了摇头，似乎这样就能把他的思想感情甩回正确的地方，然后Jensen醒了。他们再一次滑稽又尴尬地对视了一会，接着Jensen喊着话回应门外，打破平衡滑下了沙发。  
   P.A有点奇怪地看着他们打开门来各种道歉，争先恐后地冲出门廊，但是嘿，他们不像是在做任何坏事。Jared摩擦着他的脸，希望脸颊上别有明显的睡痕。Shannon会杀了他的。  
  
\--  
  
回到家他们对此一句话也没有，太晚了，只来得及草草吃掉晚饭——有限的时间只允许Jared匆匆烤个芝士三明治——然后有那么整整十分钟，两人都盯着历史频道的某部纪录片，却都啥都没看进，直到最后Jared滚上了床。他睡得不算差，但是感觉异常的焦虑，即便在第二天早上晨跑之后也还是如此。  
   "Jensen，"他在车里试探着说，"那么－你知道－"  
   "我们不该这么做。"Jensen突然打断了他，扭头看向窗外。  
   Jared重重地吐了口气："Yeah，我明白。"但是这感觉是如此的好。  
   午餐时他们尴尬地围在食品配送桌前，Jared觉得这简直太可笑了。  
   "Well，"他漫无标的地说，"我们还有大概半小时可以休息，对吗？"  
   Jensen向下盯着他的餐盘，保持沉默，于是附近一个挑拣着金枪鱼的摄影师发出一声模糊的认同，怀疑地扬起眉毛似乎觉得他就该这么做。  
   "好吧。"Jared站着伸展四肢，"我打算回我的拖车，短时间打个盹什么的。如果，嗯，如果有人想找我。我就在那里。"  
   他只是坐上了他的沙发，一边挪来挪去避开弹簧，一边想着没有Jensen蜷在这里这简直不舒服得惊人。这时候，他的拖车门开了。  
   "我恨你，"Jensen咕哝着，踢掉脚上的鞋，把自己塞进Jared怀中闭上眼睛。  
   Jared撑起身子，抬起脸来嗅了嗅Jensen头发里发胶和洗发水的香味，接着也睡了过去。  
   要回去拍戏的前几分钟他醒了过来。Jensen小小地蠕动了几下，对着Jared的胸口沉沉地呼吸着，但他还是没有醒。Jared的手随意地放在Jensen的背部，手指散在他的肩胛骨上。他向下看去。  
   Jared习惯于比一般人高大，但Jensen也绝对不小。见鬼，Jared习惯了Sandy娇小的体格蜷伏在他怀里，习惯性认为他甚至能用单手举起她——相比之下Jensen真是要命地占走了多得多得多的空间，又宽又长。但是就那么一瞬间，他看到Jensen的鼻子在下方顶着Jared的胸口，脑袋缩了起来，头发挠得Jared下巴直痒，膝盖弯曲滑进Jared腿间，整个人依偎在Jared怀里——他感到一阵保护欲涌了上来，仿佛他就想让Jensen呆在那儿，他能用手臂环住对方，保他周全，就那样让对方紧紧地、温暖地契合着他。  
   可是Jared突然起身，拍开对方的手臂，离开因为被吵醒而发出抗议的Jensen。  
   "我们要回去拍戏了。"说着，他就离开了拖车。  
  
\--  
  
   第二天他们真的在休息期间玩起了《光环》。Jensen赢了，对着半空挥着拳头，对着Jared大笑，然后他的眼睛扫到了角落里无辜躺着的沙发。  
   Jared感到诡异和尴尬「译者OS：你们尴尬够了没。。。」。"不，"他说，"不，你是对的。我们不应该这么干。"他拿起了遥控器。  
   "噢，"Jensen回应了，"噢，当然，yeah。你说的没错。"他微笑着，看起来很疼。与此同时Jared一点都没觉得好过。  
  
\--  
  
   持续了一周之后这是最后一次。    Jared想着"噢，感谢上帝我们赶在事情变得更不靠谱之前停了下来"。周日的早晨，他早早醒来，却感到说不清的纠结，好像他刚考完了什么考试。这事实上的确太奇怪了，从一开始就怪得不行。他起床去跑步，路过Jensen卧室时盯着那扇卧室门，回来去淋浴时也盯着。他心里有敲门的冲动，可他不知道说些什么。＂Hey man，和你一起我睡得最香而且有一部分的我觉得想一直和你一起睡但是我不想把事情搞得很奇怪虽然事情已经很奇怪了，抱歉。＂？  
   洗完澡，他一头湿发地坐在沙发上，呆呆地盯着彩电黑掉的屏幕。他记得第一次和Jensen一起躺在这儿，怪兮兮地摆着和现在一样的姿势，侧着身，头枕着沙发的扶手，只不过和那时比，此刻自己独身一人，显得不适又寒冷。他长叹一声，想不通自己何时变得这么悲剧。  
   Jensen的腿突然出现，他吓得跳了起来，一抬头看到Jensen挑着眉毛俯视着他，轻松而温柔的模样包裹在旧T恤和宽松运动长裤里。他太心烦意乱了以至于都没听见对方走进房间。"嗯，"他挣扎着想要坐起来，但是Jensen把手放上他的肩膀，把他推了回去。      
   "啊－噢，"Jensen靠着他跳上沙发，像之前一样滚住Jared。他之前一定是和衣睡的，因为他全身都透着暖意，闻起来就是那个混合着一点点清洗剂，一点点古龙水气味的Jensen。  
   Jared紧张了一秒，随后他的身体马上背叛了他，在Jensen身边舒展开来。他的眼睑忽然就这样沉重了起来，那些焦躁不宁的夜晚缠了上来。  
   "这周早些时候发生了什么？"Jensen问道，声音因睡意而模糊，他靠得更近了。  
   "一直感觉奇怪。"Jared坦言。  
   "唔，"Jensen又说，"Yeah，我懂。是有点儿怪。但是，你瞧。那很不错。所以也没差了。"  
   "Yeah，"Jared接上，"yeah，的确。"可是Jensen已经睡着了。Jared闭上双眼，跟随着他，不由自主地微笑起来。  
  
\--  
  
   他迟迟地醒来，轻手轻脚地爬向自己的意识。搞清状况花了点时间——沙发的柔软，腿上阳光的热度，双臂间Jensen的形状，Jensen贴着他，稳定的呼吸起起伏伏。  
   他睁开眼睛。Jensen还在睡，睡颜和他离得这么近，在Jared稍稍伏低的时候还向上挪了挪。Jensen正松松地抓着他的手臂，手指贴在臂弯里。  
   Jared放任自己欣赏了一会儿，目光在Jensen如此安定的时刻沿着他的脸庞游走。这感觉熟悉又异常新奇，因为有时候Jensen就是Jensen，但另一些时候，Jared需要重新回想一下，才能记起他是多么惊人地美。  
   Jensen的眼睛睁开了，Jared没有转移视线，他不感到奇怪，只感到平静和愉悦；他觉得自己和某些正在发生的绝妙事物挨得很近很近。  
   Jensen微微张口："Hey。"他的声音粗粗的，也没有移开视线。   
   靠过去，覆盖掉这微小的距离，用唇对上Jensen的唇，这简直轻而易举，仿佛拼上了谜题最后的一小部分——这种美妙的感觉，Jensen紧贴着他，契合着他，契合着他的生命。  
   Jensen的嘴唇柔软温润，Jared只是轻轻地印了上去，一个小小的吻，好像只是打声招呼说句＂Hi＂。他退了回来，距离不多于几寸。  
   Jensen没有动，没有看上去吓得要昏倒，Jared把这当成一个好信号。很奇怪，他一点也不紧张，就像和Jensen一块躺在这儿的事实已经扫除了所有其他，只留下慵懒的满足感。  
   "这算是什么？"  
   "我真的不知道，"Jared说,"我是说，除了这些显而易见的。"  
   Jensen看起来若有所思。距离这么的近，Jared都能看到那些鼻梁边的小雀斑因为Jensen皱起的表情而消失在细纹里。  
   "唔，"Jensen慢慢地说着，"我不讨厌它。"  
   Jared笑了："这可算是明明白白的同意了。"  
   "Yeah，well，"Jensen说，"也许我喜欢。也许你该－也许你该再来一遍？"  
   "Yeah？"Jared半是害怕半是兴奋，心脏发疯似的狂跳起来；他很肯定Jensen可以感觉到，因为他们靠得是这么的近。  
   "Yeah，"Jensen耸耸肩，小动作让两个人都动了动，"我太困了，没时间昏倒。而且这个，额，感觉不错。"  
   "Yeah，"Jared露齿而笑，"Yeah，是挺不错。"所以他又这么做了一遍。  
  
  
END

 

 

[ ](http://alucard1771.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/553/1810)

 

 

 


End file.
